Diamond's Alternate Universe Part 2
by NIKKIPYNE
Summary: Sorry for the figgin long wait, this part wasn't as fun to write, but I promise the next part should come sooner. Please review, I skipped over how Emerald dies so I hope you guys will forgive me. More to Come!


Tuxedo Mask ran throughout the Dark Palace. He had only explored the place for about an hour but it felt like days to him. His blood was boiling. He didn't know who he wanted to find first Diamond or Serena.

Diamond had taken Serena twice and he hadn't been strong enough to save her. Now god knows what he's done to her. Tuxedo Mask grimaced at the thought.

_No! She's safe she has to be._

Tuxedo Mask turned a corner and entered to the room holding the Dark Crystal. Emerald was standing there next to another guy in a blue shirt he had never seen before. Tuxedo Mask quickly ducked behind a pillar.

"The Dark Crystal's meters are going ballistic!" Emerald exclaimed excitedly

"I think we have a potential bomb on our hands" Sapphire pronounced seriously. Emerald's expression changed immediately

"Prince Diamond doesn't understand how delicate and fragile the Dark Crystal is. The old man is egging him on, but the Crystal could blow any second. Diamond better be careful of the old cout."

Emerald let out her loud(and seriously annoying) laugh, "Oh Sapphire you should hear yourself you sound so paranoid, you don't need worry about Prince Diamond, he know exactly what he's doing."

Sapphire ignored Emerald criticism He knew Wiseman had other intentions for the Dark Crystal he just didn't know what.

"With Sailor Moon here maybe that love sick fool won't be as distracted." That made Emerald's face turn red.

"Shut up! There is NO way that MY Prince would ever fall for that little TWIT!" Emerald threw her fan down and stomped on it, "Get a clue Sapphire SHE'S THE ENEMY! I'll admit that Prince Diamond has been acting more than a little weird lately, but that just because" she paused trying to find the right explanation, "he's just had so much on his mind. With the meatball head here it's less off his mind. I'll take care of her and those sailor scouts myself! Just let that mash potato head try to move in on my Prince Diamond." She let out a loud (and still unbelievably annoying) laugh.

Tuxedo Mask stood there contemplating what to do. If Emerald was indeed going to attack the Sailor Scouts they would need his help, but he couldn't leave Serena here. No Serena comes first, the Sailor Scouts could manage on their own. Emerald shouldn't be underestimated, but the Crystal Palace was protected.

Emerald's body was shaking. She'll show them, if she got rid of the Sailor Scouts that'll prove herself better, stronger then that little twit. Prince Diamond was hers!

"Wiseman where are you answer me!" Emerald's voice rang throughout the empty hall.

"Hello Emerald, I don't need a crystal ball to see how angry you are or how jealous. Beware those emotions they can lead you to disaster."

"Believe me Wiseman no petty emotion rules my destiny, but enough on that, I came to ask for your help. I will be organizing an attack on Crystal Palace. To defeat them I must have our most strongest powers. Don't try to deny me I know you have the authority to do this."

"And does this order come from the prince?"

"No, but I believe he would agree to anything to get Crystal Palace"

Wiseman consulted his crystal ball, "I'm receiving an image, I am seeing the queen that will reign over us in the future tall, fair haired, as beautiful as she is powerful and loved by her king."

Emerald's eyes widened, "Me?"

"There is really little difference between you and Neo Queen Serenity. With help from the dark crystal you could surpass her and your wish to become Diamond's queen could come true."

"Queen Emerald it's what I've always wanted!"

Wiseman procured a dark crown from his crystal ball that levitated to Emerald.

Her hands began to shake with excitement, "There must be a catch but I don't care if I could win Prince Diamond's heart and be queen," Emerald looked at Wiseman "I'll take the chance!"

Emerald grabbed the crown she let out a scream that turned into a (still un-freakin believingly annoying) laugh. Emerald cloths changed from a green dress to a long dark gown.

"What an unbelievable power coursing through my veins! Queen Emerald and Prince Diamond, I like it!"

"Everything has its price." Wiseman exclaimed as Emerald continued to laugh.

"What?!" Emerald barley asked as she felt the pain from her body changing "OH NO!"

"You deluded yourself Emerald. Your ambition has set you to your doom. You actuatlly believed you could handle the power of the dark crystal?! MEET YOUR FATE!"

"Wiseman how could you!" Emerald muttered as she fell to the floor. "Oh my sweet handsome prince we would have been so good together ruling the future." The dark crystal engulfed her as it transfigured her into a gigantic green dragon…

Sapphire rushed to Prince Diamond's room.

"Prince Diamond!" he entered his brothers room. Diamond was sitting half-dressed on the throne like chair. Diamond pressed his finger to his lips then pointed to the sleeping woman on his bed.

Serena was sleeping peacefully. Unlike before he hadn't given her an energy boost he just hypnotized her to sleep. Diamond had dressed her in a white nightgown and covered with her with blankets to keep her warm. She looked exactly what angels looked like in Diamond's opinion.

Sapphire approached his brother. "Diamond we've been betrayed," Diamond continued to stare at his sleeping goddess while Sapphire spoke "Emerald's dead." Diamond's body tensed at Sapphire's words. He clutched at the locket he held in his hands.

"Diamond you have to listen to me, Emerald is dead and I believe Wiseman had something to do with it. I know it" Diamond continued to gaze at his angel.

"Diamond," Sapphire was getting impatient now, "Wiseman has been manipulating you from the start our plans have completely changed from what we originally planned. You've turned into his puppet. He has to be…"

"I know." Diamond interrupted. Sapphire was taken aback

"You know?!"

Diamond finally broke his gaze from Serena to stare at his brother. Diamond stood up and faced Sapphire.

"I know what I have to do. I've been here figuring out exactly what to do so that we get to live on earth and settle this war." Diamond's face grew dark "Wiseman will not be a part of that equation."

"What are you planning on doing?" Sapphire asked still surprised at his brother's epiphany

Diamond held out Serena's locket, "I'm going to alter time so that our people of Nemesis can live on the earth in the past with Catsy and the sisters. Instead of invading, we blend in just as they did so no one else gets hurt." He looked back at Serena's sleeping body "We blend in and I'll make sure we have everything we'd ever need."

Sapphire was astonished he didn't care how Diamond had this sudden epiphany but this plan actually sounded better than the original, also it got rid of that creepy old bastard Wiseman.

"Stay here" Diamond retrieved his shirt from the floor.

"Wait I should go with you!" Sapphire moved to follow Diamond but Diamond held his hand out.

"Stay here and guard Serena, I can handle Wiseman, but if anything happens to her" he had fierce determination in his voice, "believe me I will not be pleased."

Sapphire nodded as Diamond walked out. He still didn't understand what his brother's infatuation with this girl was about. But whatever his brother decided he'd follow him.

Diamond walked down the dark hallways. It wouldn't take him long to find that trader, he didn't know if it was the silver crystal or his new purpose that made him feel invincible but either way he was going to get exactly what he wanted for his people.

_And for me _as he thought of his goddess

"Wiseman!" Diamond had reached his throne room where he had often resided. A surprise attack would be his best approach, the old man was powerful, and Diamond knew not to underestimate him.

"Yes my King?" Wiseman materialized in front of him.

Diamond had to keep himself composed, one blast that was all he wanted to use.

"What has happened to Emerald?!" Diamond had act as if Wiseman was innocent

"Emerald had attempted to take care of the Sailor Scouts herself, honorable but foolish. She took a piece of the Dark Crystal in hopes of having the power to do so but it proved too much for her."

_Crafty_ Diamond gave Wiseman credit for his cunning, but that wrenched old man had used Emerald as a pawn and he would not go unpunished.

"Her death will be avenged. It was for the good of our people." Diamond started to send power down to his fingertips, amplified by the silver crystal.

"Very good my, King. But I have an even better plan to aide in our plans."

"And what would that be?" A little bit more.

"I will show you in time my King. Patience will be needed in such a delicate situation. But it will prove fruitful."

Wiseman turned to exit.

"Wiseman!" Diamond sent out a blast that engulfed the old man. He heard the old trader shriek as his body disintegrated.

_Too easy_ Diamond smiled. Just one more thing left. Diamond made his way to the Dark Crystal it was radiating energy at dangerous levels, but it was more than enough to rewrite time.

"I always get everything I want, even if I have to improvise"

…..

Diamond walked back to his room, his eyes went straight to his goddess, his prize. She was his. He had won. He couldn't help but smile as he walked straight over to her and scooped her in his arms. He had almost had forgotten about his brother.

"Diamond what happened?!"

Diamond could only smile at his brother.  
"Wiseman will no longer be a problem" He began to carry the still sleeping Serena out of the room Sapphire following close behind.

As they walked the fabric of time began to unwind around them. They were like beautiful ribbons around them changing and releasing static electricity.

Sapphire looked around frantically. Diamond was indifferent to his surroundings. The universe was bending to his will and desire. It was perfect. Back in the throne room there were still no traces of Wiseman. He strode across and sat ever so casually, Serena still cradled in his arms.

"Diamond what's going on?! Answer Me!" Diamond stroked his queen as his brother fumed. Nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted now, earth, Serena, it was all his now.

"We're going into the past," Diamond explained never breaking his gaze from Serena's beautiful face, "our people will be there too, there will be no need to explain once we're there."

Serena was slowly starting to wake up. Diamond cupped her cheek. Her head hurt worse than before the room looked like it was spinning, her vision was blurry.

The ripples of time began to spin it was sucking in the air around them. Diamond waited unafraid. Sapphire looked around panic in his face.

"All for you my queen" was the last words Serena heard before everything went black.


End file.
